Trading Places
by Orgrim Doomhammer
Summary: The Evil has been defeated, but Zelda is sad.


Trading places  
  
"I will exterminate your descendants! CURSE YOU!!" Then complete silence. Link stood on the remains of Ganon's Castle. Panting. Sweating. His sword soaked in blood. The flames which seperated him from Zelda didn't return. Ganondorf was gone. He wasn't dead. He was locked up in the Sacred Realm. "I hope the seal will last." Link turned around to the voice to see Zelda standing behind him. She looked at the sky. It was turning normal again. No more dark clouds. No more blackness and darkness around her. She smiled. Her seven years of fear were over with the banishment of Ganondorf. Link looked at her face and smiled. She was the perfect example of the lives he had saved. "Zelda." Zelda looked at the Hero of Time. "I didn't really had time to compliment you with your lovely dress." Zelda chuckled, but her face immediatly looked serious again. "All the evil that befell Hyrule was my doing. You missed out seven years of your life. My father is gone. And Hyrule lived in terror for seven years. It's time for me to make up for my mistakes." Link slowly sheathed his sword. The Mastersword. The sword of the Hero of Time. Link loved the weapon, but he feared he was going to have to put it back into the Pedestal of Time. "You shouldn't talk like that, Zelda. You didn't do anything wrong." Zelda smiled faintly. "I wish I could believe you, Link. I think it would be best if I send you back to your own time. Regain your lost time at the place where you are supposed to be. The way you are supposed to be." Link's eyes widened a little. What was she saying? Sending him back to his time? No, no way that was going to happen. "I'm sorry, Zelda. I don't want to go back." This time, Zelda looked at him in surprise. "Why not?"  
  
"Well, if I go back, then I will be a kid again, living as an outsider in the Kokiri Forest. I don't want that. And besides, there's a girl here I like and if I go back, the chance that I can be together with her is close to zero." Zelda gave him a sweet smile. "I think that's the least I can do. You saved the world." Zelda knew she had to chose between her happiness and Link's. If Link travelled back, then her father would still be alive and she wouldn't be an orphan. Link didn't know that. He didn't know that her father could be brought back. Ganondorf would be gone if Link would be send back through time, but her father... She swallowed. She was far too young to rule Hyrule. She didn't dare. She couldn't. She knew who the girl was Link was talking about. She was a ranchgirl by the name of Malon. It was common knowledge that Malon could get any man she wanted. She was very pretty and sometimes liked to seduce boys her age with some 'special' clothing. Zelda just hoped she and Link would get happy. He deserved it. She had to admit it to herself. She liked Link. She didn't know if she loved him or not, but during his quest when she spoke to him when she was disguised as Sheik, she couldn't help but notice his muscular figure. And Malon would be the one who... It wasn't important. Her job was to rebuild the country and rule it. Her feelings didn't matter. Not at this point. "So I can stay?" Link broke her out of her thoughts. He sounded like the child he was seven years before. Zelda nodded. Link smiled. He didn't know much about her, but she was a sweet girl, that was for sure. "Thanks, Zelda. But what about the Mastersword?" Zelda made a nonchalant gesture. "You can keep it, of course. It's yours. It belongs to only one person and that's the Hero of Time." She smiled. "Thanks again, Zelda. I really appreciate it." Zelda was glad she could do something for him. His gratefullness was more than thanks enough for her. "But how will you rebuild the castle and the land? That will take years!" Zelda shrugged her shoulders. "I can try it with the Triforce of Wisdom." Link tilted his eyebrow. "Can you control it?"  
  
"I don't know. I'll try it by casting a spell. Stand back." Link did what the blonde seventeen year old said and did a couple of steps back. Zelda closed her eyes and concentrated. It took her a while, but when she opened her eyes again, she pointed her hands at the sky. Suddenly, strange bolts of yellow lightning shot through the sky. The funny thing was Link couldn't hear any thunder. They danced through the clouds and some started to strike the ruins of the collapsed castle. The earth shook with each impact. Link had trouble to remain on his feet. More bolts of lightning struck the ground and more and more and more. Link and Zelda were both blinded by the effect and fell on the ground. Link didn't know what was happening, so he crawled over to Zelda and protected her by bowing over her. "What is happening?" yelled Link. The bolts DID made a sound when they hit the ground and it was overwhelming. "I don't know." Zelda replied. The earth started to shake even more when more bolts hit the surface. Link held Zelda tightly and Zelda frightfully grabbed his tunic. When they thought it couldn't get any worse, the lightning suddenly stopped. The earth stopped trembling and the noice of lightning stopped as well. Link carefully let go of Zelda. "Are you OK?" he asked, shaking over his entire body. Zelda just nodded. "I...I'm fine." Link stood up. He noticed he wasn't standing on a dark, dry wasteland. He heard birds chirping and saw grass all around him. When he looked behind him, he saw Hyrule Castle in all of it's glory. It was a beautifull sight against the blue sky. There was a moat with clear water in it and trees next to it. "Well, what do you know..." he said surprised. He heard Zelda behind him: "Wow."  
  
"She is unfit to rule the country. She's only a child."  
  
"But she's the only one with royal blood. It is her right."  
  
"I still think it's a bad idea. The Humans and Orcs would love to see an incapable girl as the ruler of Hyrule."  
  
"Who says she is incapable of ruling?"  
  
"I agree with Bandir. We must choose a ruler for the time being. If the Princess is old enough, she can take over."  
  
"Why don't we give her a chance?" Zelda sat in the dining-room of the castle. It was next to the meeting-room and she could hear every word spoken. It was a few weeks after the ressurection of Hyrule. It seemed that not only the castle was rebuild, but the entire country as well. Life slowly got back to normal in Hyrule. The soldiers were back on their places and the council was discussing the rulership of Zelda. Should she be crowned queen or not? The dining-room was, besides the bed-rooms, the only private place in the castle. Zelda tried to read in the comfortable chair, but she just couldn't pay any attention to her book. Her thoughts wandered off to the empty chair in the throne-room. Zelda's mother passed away a few years before Ganondorf had made his move. She was killed during a raid by bandits. And now she was alone... A tear wet a part of a sentence. She closed her eyes. It was no time to cry. The people of Hyrule were counting on her. She was destinied to rule Hyrule and there was no time for softness or feelings that got in the way. She had to be a strong queen. She had to live for her country. Her thoughts were unimportant. How she liked to have Link's arms around her, comforting her, saying to her she didn't need to worry... No, she didn't want to think about it. Link was a dear friend. You don't think of friends in that way. She didn't know what happened to him. She had offered him to stay at the castle, but he didn't want to be a bother. Zelda didn't see him anymore after that. She knew where he was. At least, she thought she knew it... But she didn't want to think about what he was doing there... At the ranch... A red haired girl... It was the only place where he could have gone to. The Kokiries didn't recognise him in his grown-up body, so he had decided not to go there. Out of the sudden, the door to the corridor was opened. A figure quickly moved in the dining-room and closed the door. The figure wore a green tunic, large boots, a sword was sheathed on his back, he wore a green cap and his blond bangs came from under the cap. He stood with his back to the Princess. "Man, those guys are stupid. I made it! Too bad I didn't figure that one out earlier." Zelda recognized him immediatly. "Link!" The young man startled and quickly turned around. Once he saw her, his face turned to a smile. "Hi, pretty princess!" Zelda automaticly jumped up from her chair and hugged him tightly. The book fell on the marble floor. "Where have you been, Link?" Link used his hand to scratch the back of his head. "Well, I've been trying to get in the castle for weeks, but I got caught a couple of times and then they started to tighten up security. That didn't make it easier." Zelda couldn't believe her pointed ears. Link didn't went to Malon. He went to her! "Do you want me dead?" Link said, gasping strikingly. Zelda let him go immediatly. "I'm sorry, Link. But besides Impa, you're the first friendly face I see in weeks. Life really sucks if you're a princess. They're talking about my rulership and stuff like that. And I'm not ready to rule Hyrule. I don't want to! Everybody expects me to take care of everything, but I am scared. This castle is driving me nuts. I want the carefree life I had before Ganondorf came. Then I had time for things I liked, but now everybody thinks you're not fit to rule if you like to play the harp or like to dance." Zelda started to cry. All the tensions of the weeks before came out. Link wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her against him, trying to comfort her. There wasn't much he could say. After a while, she calmed down. "There's a huge party at Lon Lon Ranch this evening in the honor of Ganondorf's defeat. Why don't you forget about this princess stuff and go there with me? Then you can be Zelda for a while and not the Princess of Hyrule. What do you say?" Link's words immediatly brightened the blonde haired's face. She liked his low voice and he actually asked her to go out with him! Yeah, that's what it was! But a little voice inside her said it was far from a date. "Let me out!" Zelda looked at Link and he returned the look. "What was..." Before Zelda could complete her sentence, something glowing flew from underneath Link's tunic. It spoke with a tiny voice which matched her appearence. Her little wings francticly moved to keep her in the air. "You could use a bath, Link. I'm sick and tired of sitting in your tunic. And now your flirting with the Princess but do you think about the poor, little fairy? Nooooo. Of course not. What do you think will happen if I tell Zelda who that girl is you can't keep your eyes off? Well? What do you think?" Link smiled at Zelda and said: "Would you excuse us, your Majesty?"  
  
"Sure." the Princess said and she walked through the door. Link quickly turned to Navi and grabbed her wings with his thumb and finger. He held her in front of his face. "You keep your little fairy mouth shut or I'll keep you in a lamp to light my room at the ranch!" Navi remained sarcastic. "Ah, the red haired Malon! She truly is pretty. I don't really see why you don't like her. Instead you like a spoiled, blonde Princess. I knew men were dumb, but you..."  
  
"Shut up, she can hear us! What is the matter with you, Navi? Don't you like Zelda?" Navi calmed down a little. "I'm sorry, Link. I just wasn't myself." Link let her go again. "Great. What if she heard us?" Navi sighed a little. "You aren't exactly a Romeo, now are you?"  
  
"Romeo? What the heck is that?"  
  
"Try reading books sometimes. I don't really see why you don't tell her how you feel. I've been your compagnion for some time now and I must say you're a really sweet guy. Sometimes you're a real jerk, but you can't help that. I think she would be nuts to deny you, don't you think? Just say it! She needs all the love she can get. It were a few tough weeks for her. If you don't have the guts to tell her that for your sake, do it for hers." Link smiled uneasy. "I guess you're right, Navi." Navi flew to the door and yelled, for as far as that was possible: "You can come back in, your Highness!" The door was opened and Zelda stepped back in the room. Link took his time to admire her beautifull features. Her long, blonde hair, her blue eyes, her gorgeous lips. He didn't dare to travel down further. He swallowed. This was it. If he didn't say it, Navi would. "Zelda." he started. His mouth turned dry and he was sweating. He felt a strange excitement in his stomach. "I want to tell you something. I don't know how to say it, but I... you... are... the girl I like." There, it was out. The difficult part was over. Now the moment of truth. Zelda felt a shock going through her body. It was like her dream came true. She wanted to cheer and laugh, but she got a hold of herself. All she wanted at that moment was to feel his lips against hers, to taste him like she did in her wildest dreams. She elegantly walked over to him. Link felt as if his hart could explode any moment. Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled his head closer to hers. "Thank you, Link." she whispered. Their lips touched each other and for the first time in both of their lives they kissed. Her lips tasted so sweet and soft. Link wrapped his arms around her waist. They both opened their mouth and Link entered her mouth with his tongue. Their tongues danced against each other and, for both, it tasted wonderfull. Navi flew rapidly around the two. When she thought it took too long, she coughed. They didn't pay any attention to her. When they slowly broke the kiss, they looked at each other for a while, not saying a word. Navi grew more and more impatient, but was happy for both of them at the same time. "You're a wonderfull kisser, Link." Zelda whispered as she laid her head against his chest. "You're not bad either. Are you sure this was your first kiss?"  
  
"Absolutely." She looked up at him again. "So, does that mean you're going to the party with me?"  
  
"You bet, Hero!" she replied. She felt very happy. And very lucky as well. She felt that with Link by her side, she could rule Hyrule and all of her problems would be over. She couldn't know at that time that the problems had only to begin...  
  
Malon stood before the mirror. She watched herself and nodded approvingly. She wore a very tight, short dress. The sleeves were very short and a major part of her upper-legs was visible. "If Link doesn't melt right were he stands when he sees me..." she murmered. She was absolutely convinced she didn't had to fear from competion. She had invited Link to stay at the ranch. After a little persuasion he took the offer and got a place in the barn. Malon had allready tried to get close to him, but he had been out most of the time. Malon kept wondering what he had been doing, but as she stood in front of the mirror, she knew the party was a very good time to get close to him. It was about eight o'clock. The party had allready started and Lon Lon Ranch was completely decorated. People from all over the land came to see the allready legendary Hero of Time. There were Hylians, Gorons, Zoras, Kokiris, Gerudos and even some Humans. The six sages were allready there: Rauru, a wise man and the sage of light,  
  
Saria, the Kokiri girl and the sage of forest,  
  
Darunia, boss of the Gorons and the sage of fire,  
  
Ruto, the Zora Princess and the sage of water,  
  
Nabooru, leader of the Gerudos and the sage of spirit,  
  
Impa, the Sheikah nursemaid of Zelda and the sage of shadow.  
  
There were music and fires. A large table, existing from multiple tables, was covered with food and drinks. Everybody had a good time, but nervously awaited the arrival of the young man who fought so hard to protect the beautifull land of Hyrule. Malon wasn't really nervous. She was absolutely convinced she would get Link in her bed by that evening. And then the fun would really begin. She imagined how it would be... Suddenly she heard cheers and applause. She looked through the window and saw Link. He was riding Epona and had just entered the ranch. She looked at him and admired his body, untill she saw Zelda sitting behind Link. The Princess had wrapped her arms around Link's waist. She was wearing one of her royal dresses. It was the same one she wore when she revealed herself to Link in the Temple of Time, but Malon didn't know that. In Malon's eyes, it made Zelda look incredibly arrogant. She wondered why Zelda rode to the party with Link, but she didn't really care. She saw by the way Zelda was holding Link that she loved him. Malon smiled mean. To her, Zelda was just another rival. And if Malon had competion, the ranchgirl wasn't known for her fair play. She rushed downstairs and exitted her house. She leaned against the wall of the house and waited for Link to pass by. Link dismounted Epona and helped Zelda down. The sages were waiting for him. Rauru walked towards Link and the crowd went silent as if by a magic spell. "Link." Rauru started. The five other sages were standing behind him. "We, the sages, didn't really had time to congratulate you. The world is saved thanks to you. We all bought you a little present to express our gratitute." Rauru's hands started to glow and suddenly he had a magnificent bow in his hands. It was a so-called composite bow. Wood and iron were intertwined to give the bow a better range and accuracy. "We all thought that little fairy bow of yours didn't fit a Hero of Time, so this is the present we all paid for." Link was astonished. He carefully grabbed the bow and looked at it from all sides. "This... this is really magnificent..." Rauru smiled, pleased that the gift was approved. He did a few steps back. Saria walked towards Link. Zelda offered to hold the bow and Link gave the weapon to her. He kneeled to be able to look Saria in her eyes. "You were really wonderfull, Link. You fought good." She looked at him. He was a Hylian and had matured, but she was a Kokiri and would never grow up. She had a wisdom way beyond her looks. "To think I changed your diapers." The people started to laugh. Including Link. "My present isn't really much, but I had to give it to you. I wanted to give it earlier, but there was no time." She revealed a piece of paper and gave it to Link. "When you were still a kid, I painted this." Link saw a picture of himself as a ten year old. He sat against a tree and Navi sat on his hand. Saria was an excellent painter and the picture was beautifull. "That's great, Saria! I didn't know you could paint like that." He looked at the picture for some time, admireing every line. "Wow." Zelda said as she looked at the picture over Link's shoulder. Still holding the picture, Link gave Saria a hug. "Thanks, Sar." Saria walked back and made way for Darunia. Link stood up again. It wasn't really necessary to kneel for the big Goron. Darunia and Link shook hands. A painfull experience for the young Hylian. "Brother, you have demonstrated courage. I'm a man of few words and my present can give you courage in the most troubled times." Darunia held a casket under Link's nose. It was closed. "This is some of the finest and strongest Dwarven brews I know. I need just one bottle and I can get through the whole night. The morning after that isn't that fun, though." The crowd laughed. Link smiled and gave the Goron a pat on his shoulder. "Thanks, Darunia. Let's share a glass or two in the near future, shall we?" Darunia nodded. "Good idea." Darunia walked back. Link put the basket on the ground, but held the painting. Next was Ruto. Link didn't want to know what she would give him., knowing her playfull attitude towards life and, especially, love and what comes AFTER that. She wasn't really a calm and quiet girl and that was odd, considering she was a Zora. She walked with the elegance that was natural to a Zora. It were strange fish-like creatures. "Hi, Link. I see we can't marry, but I was rather naive when I was little, sorry for that. I see you've missed out seven years of your life, so I got you some books to catch up and learn something. It might be of use once you marry that blonde Hylian behind you." She giggled and held three books in her fin-like hands. Catch up? Learn? Marriage? Link had a slight idea wat the books were about. He gave the painting to Zelda. "How do you know we..."  
  
"Call it instinct." Ruto said before Link could complete his sentence. Link took the books and put two of them on the casket. He opened the one he still held in his hands. As he read it, his face slowly turned red. "Jeez, Ruto!" he said and closed the book before he laid them with the other three. "I see you'll need them!" Ruto said cheerfully. Zelda held her hand before her mouth and laughed. She wasn't the only one. "Thanks, Ruto."  
  
"You're welcome." She walked back and Nabooru walked towards Link. "You're great at horseback archery, so I've got a fitting present for you, kid." She whistled and from the crowd came two Gerudos. They held a magnificent saddle between them. It was decorated with jewels. The two Gerudos walked to Epona and changed the saddle. When they were done, they walked back to their places. "Thanks a lot, Nabooru!" Nabooru smiled. "Anytime, kid." She walked back and Impa came forward. "You did a good thing in defending Zelda, Link. You are a courageous lad. I haven't got much to give you, except this." Impa handed him a little book. Link took it and wanted to open it. "No, Link. Read it when your alone." Link nodded. "OK, if that's what you want. Thanks, Impa." Impa walked back to her place. Sheikah were people of few words. Rauru stepped forward again. "Do you wish to say something to the people you've rescued?" Link smiled. "Just one thing." He paused for a moment. "Let's get this party started!" And with that, the party continued. Link walked back to Zelda. "They certainly are fond of you, Link."  
  
"Yeah, I get the idea they are. And I didn't do much." Zelda wrapped her arms around his waist. "No, you just saved the world." Link chuckled. Suddenly, he heard someone coughing. He let go of Zelda and turned around. "Hi, Link. I wanted to congratulate you personally. From the moment I saw you in Hyrule Castle Town, I knew you were a special boy." Malon stood close to Link. She tried to look as innocent as possible. Link sensed it and felt a bit uncomfortable. "Thanks, Malon. Thanks for everything. You did a lot to help me. You gave me Epona, a cow and now you let me sleep at the ranch." Malon shrugged her shoulders. "You saved my life." she said softly. "I can't thank you enough for that." Zelda walked to Link and stood next to him. "Killing a madman brought me in connection with a member of the Royal Family as well. Malon this is Zelda, Zelda this is Malon." Malon looked at Zelda with an icy look in her eyes. She would have loved to hit Zelda in her face right at that very moment, but then her chances at Link would be slim. "We have met before. She was dressed up as a Sheikah." Link looked at the ranchgirl. Puzzled. "How... did you know and Ganondorf..." Zelda put her hand on Link's shoulder. A gesture which filled Malon with hatred. "She caught me off guard when I removed my mask. Ganondorf was tracking your movements and didn't pay any attention to anyone else." Malon had to hold herself. She wanted to yell at Zelda and tell her what she thought about her. What had the Princess what she didn't had? Zelda always wore those fancy dresses, while Malon wore sexy ones. In Malon's eyes, Zelda was a girl that watched her weight till the slightest gram and could spend hours on the market in the search of new clothes. Sure, Malon liked to go shopping once in a while, but Zelda just had to spend days at the market. It just had to be that way. It couldn't be different. That was impossible. "Your Highness." Malon started, unable to control herself any longer. "Am I worth it to be in your presence? Am I not too small for you?" Zelda looked surprised at Malon. "What... what are you talking about?" Then, all out of the sudden, it struck Malon. Zelda wasn't such an attractive girl. Zelda was a mage! She had to have cast a spell on Link. Yes, that had to be it! It could just not be possible for Link to choose Zelda above her! Malon gave Zelda a bitter smile. "You might enchant Link, but I cannot be held with your stupid magic!" She turned to Link. "Don't worry, Link. I'll free you from her spells. I promise you that!" Without saying another word, Malon ran to her house. "What the... What was that all about?" Link looked at Malon's house where the ranch-girl had just disappeared. Zelda stared at nothing. She was sorry for Malon. She knew Malon was jealous of her. She couldn't blame her. Oh well, it would all go over in time... at least, that's what she thought...  
  
Link awoke with a splitting headache. He lay in a primitive bed in the stable at Lon Lon Ranch. He tried to get up, but a wave of sickness forced him to stay on the bed. The party ended late the night before... no, it ended early that morning. Link didn't really know what had happened since he got really drunk. The booze Darunia gave him was perhaps a bit too strong. Zelda had probably returned to the castle. Link hoped he didn't do anything stupid with her. He tried to remember what had happened, but each time he tried that, his head reminded him that it was a bad idea. He turned around in his bed and got scared out of his wits. Next to his bed stood a second bed and in that bed lay Malon! Not only that, but she was naked! Link forgot about his headache and sat up straight. Much to his dismay, he discovered that he was naked as well! Din! He wouldn't have... He didn't dare to wake up Malon to ask her. He tried hard to remember what had happened that night before, but the evidence seemed clear enough. He carefully stepped out of bed and put on his clothes. He walked out of the stable and walked around the ranch, thinking. It was a bright day and everything seemed normal. But for Link, nothing was normal. How could he had drunk so much to totally forget what had happened that night. He had jumped from a ten-year old to a seventeen-year old. He had never drunk wine before. Perhaps he tried and took too much for his body to handle. But you can't do something like that when you're drunk, can you? He kept on trying to remember something, but there was nothing but complete blackness. He remembered Malon rushing back into her house after she had said something to Zelda. He remembered a laughing Darunia, a smile from Zelda, music, a painting... Images shot through his mind. He was francticly searching for one which could explain his situation. He sat down and closed his eyes, focussed. More and more images flashed before his eyes. Saria, Impa, Nabooru... All happy and dancing... Then suddenly he saw something horrible. It was a hideous face. It was red. It didn't had any lips, but the two parts from his mouth were sewed together, leaving just enough space for the creature to talk. It had no eyelashes and his eyes started from his head. His pupils were red, just like his head. It was bald, except for some spikes on the sides of his head. The image came so sudden that Link opened his eyes just to make it vanish. He had to know what had happened. He wouldn't had gotten drunk if he had encountered such a creature. He closed his eyes again and focussed, but his mind remained foggy. He stood up again. Had he just dreamed that face or... He decided to ask Malon. She might know something. He walked back to the stable and carefully walked to Malon's bed. She was already awake and smiled at him as he came in. "Malon, do you know what happened yesterday?" Link tried to remain as formal as possible. Malon chuckled. "Funny, Link. Come back to bed. Shall we repeat last night?" She smiled mischievous. Link swallowed. There had happened something the night before, that was clear. He didn't know what to say. "Where's Zelda?" he said with a low, sad voice. Malon looked at him strangely. "Why are you suddenly interested in her? She had her punishment. Forget about her." Link's eyes widened. "Punishment?" Malon sat up straight. She didn't trouble to cover her upper body with the sheets, something which made Link very uncomfortable. "Don't you know that anymore?" Link moved his bed away from Malon's and sat on it so that he could see her. "Malon, what happened on that party, yesterday?"  
  
"You mean our marriage?" Link felt as if he was struck by lightning. He was married to Malon!?! That was impossible! He couldn't have been THAT drunk. A marriage would take place weeks after an engagement. He wasn't even engaged to Malon. He didn't even love her. Link was completely confused. "W... when was the party to celebrate Ganondorf's defeat?" Malon startled and remained silent for a moment. She looked at Link in surprise. "It... it didn't last..."  
  
"What? What didn't last?" Malon jumped out of bed and started to dress herself. Link got a bit angry. What happened to Zelda? Why was he married with Malon? He walked towards Malon and pointed an angry finger at her. "I've got an idea you know more about this. What the heck is going on here, Malon?" Malon continued dressing herself. "I... I've got to go, Link." When she was finished, she walked to the door. "Zelda is at Lake Hylia, but I don't think she ever wants to see you again. I'm taking Epona." Without giving Link a single look, Malon walked out of the stable.  
  
Link approached the entrance to Lake Hylia. He had took a horse from the ranch. Before he had left, he ate something. He had searched for his weapons, but couldn't find them. The Mastersword, his shield and the composite bow were all gone. It was almost noon when he got at the lake. He dismounted and left the horse for what it was. He walked towards the lakeside. It was calm weather, so the lake was as flat as a mirror. He heard birds. Everything seemed allright, but it wasn't. Suddenly, Link heard voices. "Just leave me alone. I didn't do anything to you!"  
  
"You were the one who killed the mighty Ganondorf. It's time for you to pay for what you've done!"  
  
"Yeah, beat her up, Rillgoth!" Link didn't hesitate a single moment. He ran towards the sound. It came from some bushes a little bit away from the lakeside. When Link saw what was going on, he didn't stop, but continued his run. He saw Zelda sitting on her knees. She held her hands protectively in front of her face. There were two men with her. They didn't really look tough. They wore black shirts and trousers. One had brown hair and the other was tan skinned with blond hair. The tanned man lifted his hand above his head in an afford to hit Zelda. The other man saw Link coming and patted his friend on the shoulder. He turned around and waited, surprised, for Link to come. Link slowed down and stopped a few meters before the men. Zelda looked in his direction. She was even more surprised than the two Hylian men. "Hi, guys. Nice weather, isn't it?" Link held his arms behind him, looking relaxed. "What do you want, boy? Can't you see we're busy?" the blond-haired man said. His friend walked towards Link and stood challenging in front of him. "I just wondered, were you guys trying to beat her up?" The brown-haired man looked Link in the eyes. "Keep out of it, punk. Or I'll have to beat YOU up." Link remained calm. "You didn't answer my question. Did you try to hit her?" Link's calm attitude angried the brown-haired man. "For your information, YES! Now beat it!" Link smiled. "Thank you. That's all I need to know." He turned around and walked a few steps away from the man. "Look at him go. I spit on you, coward!" the blond- haired man said. Link suddenly stopped. "I don't like it when people try to hit my girlfriend." He quickly turned around and, during his turn, he lifted his leg up. His boot hit the brown-haired man on his chest. Link's kick got quite the power, thanks to the spin. The man's body turned around and fell, chest down, on the ground. Link lifted his fists to his face and prepared for the other man. He also took a fighting stance and moved slowly towards Link. "That was a foolish mistake, boy." He punched uncontrolled in Link's direction. The punch was hard, but Link didn't had time to find that out. He ducked quickly and avoided it. He quickly wrapped his arms around the man's legs and pushed his shoulder against the man's upper body, bringing him out of balance and forcing him to fall hard with his back on the ground. As soon as the man hit the ground, he let a cry and Link let go of his legs and did a step back. He waited patiently for the man to stand up. The man slowly stood up. "You're good, boy. But not good enough." Link suddenly felt strong arms being wrapped around his abdomen. The brown- haired man stood behind him and held Link's arms tightly against Link's body. "Hit him, Rillgoth!" The blond-haired man smiled. "With pleasure." He moved his arm back. Link knew a hard, well-placed punch on his head from that distance could be fatal. He bend his head a little bit forward and then he quickly moved his head backwards. He hit the brown-haired man's face with the back of his head. He immediatly let go of Link and covered his face with his hands. He stumbled backwards. Just in time. Rillgoth punched at Link. Link quickly grabbed the man's arm and pulled it along his body, bringing the man out of his balance. Rillgoth stumbled a bit towards Link. Link stepped to the man's side and pushed his upperbody against the man's back, forcing him to fall on the ground. Link remained lying on the man and pulled at the man's arm in an unhealthy angle. Rillgoth let a scream of pain. "Harmless girls are an easy target, but you two can't even beat a boy. Pathetic." Link said angry as he again pulled at the man's arm. And again, Rillgoth cried of pain. "Please stop. We'll leave her alone!" Link again pulled at the man's arm, with the same result. "Can I trust you?" Link asked him. "YES!! I swear to Din!" That was enough for Link. He let the man's arm go and stood up. Rillgoth painfully stood up as well. He walked away from the lake. Link saw the brown-haired man's nose was bleeding. He pointed an angry finger at Link. "You broke my nose, you bastard! I'll get you sometime, you can count on it!" He followed his friend. "I can't wait!" Link yelled. He looked in the men's direction untill they were out of sight. Then he turned around to Zelda. She looked horrible. Her cotton dress was ripped at some places. She looked tired and her hair hang down disorderly. The usual glittering in her eyes was disappeared. "You look terrible, Zel. What happened?" He immediatly forgot about the tugs. Zelda looked at him with a surprised and angry look. "I don't like your sarcastic jokes, Hero of Time!" she said furiously. Link looked confused at the Princess. "I... I don't understand. What happened to you? Why am I married to Malon?" Zelda slowly stood up. "Yeah, rub some salt in the wounds. Is my banishment from the castle not enough for you?"  
  
"What!?! Are you banished from the castle? What for?" A tear rolled down Zelda's cheek. "Link, that isn't funny! Cut it out!"  
  
"I just want to know what happened! Was I possessed or something? The one moment I am at the party and the next moment I'm lying in bed with Malon!" Zelda remained sarcastic. "Oh, how could that happen? I hope you had your fun." Link walked towards her. "Stay away from me, Link!" He stopped. "Just answer me this: When was the party when we celibrated Ganondorfs defeat?" Zelda crossed her arms in front of her chest. "About a month ago and you know that!"  
  
"A month!?! Have I slept a month?" Zelda started to believe there was something strange going on. "I don't know what you're trying to accomplish, Link." Link sat down in the grass. "Zelda, would you tell me what happened between that party and today?"  
  
"But you know..."  
  
"No. I don't know what happened. I thought I got drunk from that party, because I woke up this morning with Malon next to me. But it seems I'm married to her." Zelda carefully walked over to him and sat down in front of him. "You really don't know what happened after that party?" Link shook his head. "Untill when do you remember the party?" Link thought for a moment. "I can recall Malon walking back to her house saying things like breaking the spell you had cast on me or something like that." Link noticed Zelda's surprise. "I also saw a strange, red, bald dude. Looked like a demon from fairy tales."  
  
"A demon? How did he looked like?"  
  
"Well, he had his lips sewed together and he had a few horns sticking out from the sides of his face."  
  
"That's weird." Link sighed a little. "It doesn't matter. What has happened? Please tell me." Zelda sighed as well. "Well, okay. If you really don't know it... After Malon went to her house, you followed her. I didn't see you for the rest of the evening. After the party, I waited for a while, but you didn't show up. So I went back to the castle. I thought you went to bed or something, but the next day, you sneeked into the castle to tell me you never wanted to see me again. I was heartbroke. A few weeks later, I ran across Malon. She told me that she was engaged to you. She took her time to tell me how romantic you had proposed her." Zelda pauzed and looked away from him. Link strikingly shivered. He gave her a funny look and said: "Yikes! Disgusting. But please continue." Zelda chuckled and continued her story. She had a sad tone in her voice. "Previous week, someone found some old documents in the castle courtyard. They said I wasn't the heir to the throne! I was banished from the castle just like that. They gave me some food, but I've run out a few days ago. I haven't eaten since. That's why I wasn't able to cast a spell when those two men attacked me. Fortunetly, you were there to help me. Thank you, Link." Link gave her a quick smile, but his face immediatly turned serious again. "I can't believe I did that. And I can't believe that a person can have that much bad luck. That's not possible. I don't know anything about magic, but I think someone is behind all this." Link saw that Zelda wasn't really convinced that he wasn't himself that month before. He carefully grabbed her at her arms. He made her look into his eyes. "Zelda, we both don't know much about each other, but you can trust me. I swear with all my heart and soul that you're the one I love and not that red-haired ranchgirl. I promise you that we'll find the one responsible for this and make him pay!" The determination in his eyes totally convinced Zelda that Link was speaking the truth. She gave him a sweet smile. "I believe you, Link. I'm sorry I doubted you." Link let go of her arms and smiled. "I couldn't blame you. I even doubted myself." It remained silent between the two for a minute. "But Link, how can you be so sure that there's some force behind it?" Link stood up. "Logic. I could chose between a blonde princess with the most gorgeous lips I know and a red ranchgirl with shoes as big as a Dwarf's. I think magic plays a part in it if I chose the second." Zelda laughed. "Malon is a very pretty girl." she said, trying to get some more arguments from Link. "Yeah, she is. But she's not my type. And about this magic-thing: Don't you think it's weird that I'm unconscious for a month while I'm still walking around?" Zelda pursed her lips and nodded slowly. "I guess so. But who would do something like that? And especially HOW would he do that?" Link helped Zelda up. "My best guess? Malon. She acted strangely when I asked her about the party when I still was myself. How she did it is a complete mystery to me. For as far as I know, she doesn't know any magic. And then there is Ganondorf. Perhaps he allready broke the seal. We also have this Ganondorf-worshipping guys who were trying to beat you up. I bet there are more of them around." Zelda laughed softly. "I guess I do have a lot of enemies."  
  
"No, Zelda. WE have a lot of enemies. From now on, I'll stay with you to protect you. Always." Zelda gave him a mischievous look. "Also when I'm sleeping?" Link bowed respectfully. "With your approval, your Highness." Zelda looked at her feet. Link wasn't really a romantic type of guy, but he was curtious, that was for sure. "But first we must get you something to eat. And you need a place to rest." Zelda looked up again. "Where?"  
  
Zelda closed her eyes. She felt a bit uncomfortable, but she knew that nothing could happen to her as long as Link was with her. She felt his hand going through her long hair. "Sleep tight, Zel." he whispered. She didn't hear it. She had fallen into a deep sleep. Link stood up and looked around. They were in the stables where he had spent the night with Malon. Zelda lay in the primitive bed where Malon had lied in. Zelda had eaten a lot. There was a lot of food in the storage-building, so Link thought it wouldn't matter if Zelda took some. He didn't feel guilty. Every cell in his body knew Malon was behind all the bad things that had befallen Zelda. She acted so strange. Link decided to ask her about it when she would return. He looked at Zelda. She was sleeping so soundly. He praised himself lucky to be close to such a wonderfull woman. She was beautifull, sweet, smart... He wished he was married to her and have the privilege of lying next to her... He chuckled. Strange thought for one who was allready married. But that didn't count. He wasn't exactly himself when he said yes to Malon. Oh, well. Perhaps when this was all over, he could have a chance of waking up one morning with Zelda next to him. He wondered where Navi was. She wasn't in his tunic or under his cap. He would ask Zelda once she was up.  
  
It was nightfall when Link startled from a strange, moaning sound. He sat on 'his' bed. The sound came from outside. He stood up and looked through the window. The setting of the sun cast strange shadows over the ranch. He again heard the strange sound. Link wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to go out and find out what that sound was, but he couldn't leave Zelda alone. Suddenly he heard another sound. He looked away from the window and in the direction of the sound. Much to his relief, he saw Zelda sitting up. She stretched herself and yawned. Link walked towards her. "You're up early." Zelda looked at him and smiled faintly. She was still a bit muzzy. "I heard a strange sound in my sleep. A strange moaning." Link looked at her with a vague expression on his face. "I heard it too. But it was outside." Zelda startled and immediatly woke up. She jumped out of bed and grabbed Link with his arms. "Link, we've got to get out of here as fast as possible."  
  
"What for?" Link asked her, surprised by her sudden reaction. "There's no time to explain. Just trust me on this one, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Zel." Zelda let him go and turned away from him. "What idiot could have possibly summoned that thing..." she murmered. Link knew that Zelda knew a lot about magic and strange, rare creatures. If she was affraid from this thing, then they had a very good reason to run. "Let's not waste time." He walked to the door, but suddenly stopped. He heard another sound. It was faint, but it sounded like sniffing. He carefully backed away from the door. "There's something in front of the door." He held his arm protectively in front of Zelda and stood ready for anything that could possibly come. Then, he heard a scratching sound. "It's coming, Link. I... I'm scared." Zelda frightfully grabbed Link at his shoulders. Link looked over his shoulder at her and said: "Don't worry, Zel. What can possibly be more worse than Ganondorf?" Immediatly after he had said that, the door flew out of the door-post. Shards of wood shot through the air and the remnants of the door chrashed against the wall next to the two Hylians. In the doorway stood a hideous creature. It looked like a Hylian. It was larger than Link. He had a brown-red skin and at some places, the skin was rotten. His arms were extraordinairy long and in the place of hands he had claws in the form of scythes. The claws weren't like the claws of a cat or a Hylian. It were bones, sticking out of his arms, rotten flesh hang down at wrist-height. One of his, also long, legs was rotten off and he walked on an outsticking bone. His other leg was good enough to assist. His intestines hang down from his ripped stomach. He didn't had a jaw, only a skull with a little bit of flesh on it. He missed one eye and the other eye sticked out a little. He had a few strands of hair at the sides of his head. "What the heck is that?" Zelda frightfully looked at the creature, she was paralyzed in fear. The creature slowly stumbled towards the two. Link pushed Zelda away from him and he walked towards the monster. "You are an ugly son of a Troll, now aren't you?" The creature sniffed and followed Link's movements as the Hero of Time walked around it. "Hey, Zelda. I don't really see why you're so affraid of that thing. Okay, it's ugly, but I think one hit will send him back to where he came from." Zelda awoke from her trance. "Link, be carefull!" Link did a step towards the creature. "Try to hit me, you slimeball!" The creature quickly moved his arm back and slashed towards Link. Link didn't expect the monster to be so quick, so it took him completely by surprise. He ducked quickly and managed to evade the claw of the creature. "You're fast, pal." Link said challenging. Suddenly, Link realised how hopeless his situation was. He didn't had any weapons and he couldn't do much against the monster if he was unarmed. He francticly searched the stable for anything that he could use as a weapon. Then he saw a hayfork in the corner of the building. There was just one little problem. A big, rotten beast was between him and the 'weapon'. "Zelda. Could you throw me that hayfork over there?" Link kept his look locked on the creature. When Zelda didn't respond he looked in her direction. He saw the blonde Hylian with her eyes closed, completely focussed. He looked back at the monster and smiled mean while it walked slowly towards him. "Man, you're in real trouble!" Right after he had said that, Zelda opened her eyes again and pointed one hand at the hideous creature. Immediatly, a spear grew from the palm of her hand towards the monster with lightning- speed. It struck the creature in his back at chest-hight. It went straight through the creature and came out of his chest. It roared out of pain. The blade of the spear was covered in blood. "Nice going, Zel!" Link yelled supportingly at her. Zelda didn't say a thing, but slowly put her hand on the spear. Suddenly, crackling sparkles of energy shot through the spear towards the creature. When it struck him, he was electrocuted. His body crackled with electricity. He looked up and screamed. Zelda broke off the spell. The energy flow stopped and the spear fell from her hand. The creature fell lifelessly on the ground. Link stepped around it. "Nice work, Zel."  
  
"Link! Quickly get the hayfork! There's only one way to kill it. Decapitate it!" Link got the message and quickly ran over to the hayfork. The creature slowly stood up. The spear broke from his movement. A part fell on the ground while the other half was still sticking out of his chest. He looked at Zelda with his hideous face. He walked towards her. Zelda did a few steps back, but stumbled against the wall. Her eyes widened as it approached her. She was too frightened to scream, let alone cast a spell. Link quickly ran towards the creature and patted it on his leg with the hayfork. It slowly turned around. "Go back to where you belong, freak!" He thrusted the hayfork through the creatures neck in one powerfull thrust. Blood spirted around. It screamed loudly. He raised his arm in an attempt to strike Link down. Link grinned mean. "See ya!" He moved the hayfork a little to the left and right. The creature lowered his arm immediatly and screamed. Link gave a mighty pull to the upper part of the hayfork. The creature's body doubted if it would follow his head, but it was too heavy. It collapsed on the ground. With a joyfull bow, the head, followed by a string of blood, flew against the wall pointed at by the hayfork. It bounced a little against it and fell on the ground. Link dropped the bloody hayfork and walked over to a terrified Zelda. "It's dead." Link said as he caressed her cheek with his fingertips. "I... I had the idea." Link started to laugh. "You did great, Zelda. I keep wondering how you do that." Zelda put her arms around Link's chest and pulled herself close towards him. She shivered a little. She put her head against his chest. "I was so scared, Link." Link wrapped his arms around her. "How can you remain so calm in front such a... thing?"  
  
"Well, just keep your humour. And I've seen worse things." Zelda calmed down a little. "Well, I haven't." She pauzed for a moment. Just looking Link in his eyes. "You really are my hero, Link." Link put one finger on her nose. "And you really are gorgeous." He removed his finger and kissed her on her forehead. Knowing Zelda could handle a joke, Link slowly moved his hands down her back. He lingered them on her bottom. "Look what I found." Zelda didn't know how to reply. His hands traveled up her body again, but this time on her front side. When they reached her stomach and continued even further, Zelda quickly grabbed them with her hands. "Link!" She looked at him in astonishment. She never expected Link to be so... pushy. Link smiled at her and moved his hands back on her hips. "Just kidding, Zel. I will never allow anyone to touch you like that. Not even myself." Zelda sighed in relief. She always had a very strong picture of what was good and what was evil. Link was her knight in shiny armour and evil had come in the form of Ganondorf. Link had beaten the evil mage and that perfectly suited her view on life. Not that she didn't had her dreams and thoughts about him, but she just didn't feel ready to give him what she wanted to give him. She was affraid and felt too inexperienced. Perhaps she was a bit naive. There's always a first time. Link knew she had that strong good-evil view on life, she allready had it when they were just kids. He wanted her to hold on to that picture. He wanted so badly to be her hero. Someone who she could believe in. But he was affraid she would lose that kind of innocence when she would become queen of Hyrule. Then she would have to face so many problems.  
  
Link slowly opened his eyes, getting used to the rays of light that shined on his face. It was morning. His back ached. He sat against a stone wall in Kakariko Village. It was just near the entrance to the village. That night before, right after they had killed the strange creature, they decided it wasn't safe to stay on Lon Lon Ranch or in Hyrule Field. Castle Town was closed, so they went to Kakariko Village to spend the night there. He noticed Zelda wasn't with him. He couldn't had been able to help but notice how close Zelda had cuddled onto him that night before. He stood up. A stone wall wasn't really comfortable. He straightened his back and looked around, trying to find Zelda. He saw her standing by the well. She was busy washing her face and stood with her back towards him. Link took his time to follow her delicate lines. What a back she had... He walked over to her. There weren't a lot of people outside yet. He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder. "Goodmorning, my sweet and wonderfull princess." Zelda startled, but as soon as she realised it was Link, she relaxed. She caressed both of his arms with her hands. To Link, they felt soft and comforting. One wouldn't say those hands were capable of releasing some powerfull magic. "Goodmorning, Link." Her voice was a good way of waking up for the young man. She wanted to turn around, but Link gently held her in her place. "What are you doing?" Zelda asked with a mischievous tone in her voice. "Getting breakfast." Link murmered. He kissed her on her neck. Zelda smiled. The way Link treated her felt great. "Did you sleep well?" Link asked her in a soft, low voice. Zelda looked at the well. "I had a wonderfull night. You really are a nice pillow." She chuckled. "Oh, is that right? I nearly broke my back on that stone wall and now you're making fun of me?" His voice revealed he was only joking. He let her go and she turned around. "I'm sorry, Link. Can I make it up to you?" Link smiled mean. "Yeah, you can. But not in public." Zelda gave him a push against his chest. "You!" Link laughed and did a few steps away from her. "But seriously, Zel. We haven't kissed for a long time."  
  
"Is that so? Well, come get me." She quickly moved around the well and waited for Link to make his move. Link couldn't leave the challenge unanswered. He made a few fake moves in front of the well and waited for Zelda to make a mistake. "Wait untill I get you."  
  
"Try me." Zelda said as she followed Link's movements. Link started to walk around the well in Zelda's direction and Zelda walked around the well to stay away from Link. Suddenly, Link started to run in the opposite direction. It took Zelda by surprise. She wanted to run away, but Link was quicker and grabbed her at her arm. He pulled her close to him. "Trying to run from me?"  
  
"I give up, Link. Do with me whatever you want. I won't resist..."  
  
"You'd like that, don't you?" He lowered his head and their lips met in a sweet kiss. Link didn't need breakfast after a kiss from Zelda, that's what he knew. "There they are!" a low voice yelled over the townsquare. Link didn't let go of Zelda, but moved his head in the direction of the sound. He saw four Hylian soldiers running towards them. They came from the entrance to the village. They stopped in front of the couple, their spears at the ready. Link let Zelda go as a captain walked towards the two. "You are arrested under direct order of the Princess of Hyrule. Please don't resist." Link and Zelda couldn't believe what the captain had just said. "Excuse me, sir. There must be some mistake. The Princess of Hyrule is right in front of you and we didn't do anything wrong." Link said curtious. The captain looked at Zelda for a moment and then returned his look to Link. "She WAS the Princess." Link did a step towards the soldier, but Zelda put a hand on his shoulder. "Please don't, Link. I don't know what's going on here, but we better do as they ask. Let's not worsten the situation." Link looked at her over his shoulder and nodded. She was right. "A wise decision. Tie their hands together." Two soldiers did as they were told and used a rope to tie Link and Zelda's hands together. They also got a rope tied between them. The soldiers led them out of the village and headed towards Hyrule Castle.  
  
"Stay here." The captain said shortly. Link and Zelda stood in the hall before the entrance to the throne-room. The door was closed. They stood between the two soldiers who had tied their hands together. The captain opened the door and walked inside the throne-room. He immediatly closed the door again. Link couldn't see who the new Princess was. Then suddenly, Link remembered Navi. "Zel." he whispered. "Do you know where Navi and my weapons are?" Zelda gave him a quick look. "I... I don't know. I haven't had contact with the sages after that party either. And I'm practically the seventh sage. I thought Navi was with you." Link quickly shook his head. "First we'll have to get out of this mess. I wonder who the newly chosen Princess of Hyrule is." Suddenly, the door was opened and the captain appeared. "Follow me. The Majesty wants to speak to the two of you." It wasn't like Link and Zelda had much of a choice. The two soldiers roughly grabbed them at the shoulders and took them into the throne-room as the captain stepped aside. If Zelda wasn't allready convinced there was something fishy going on, she would certainly get convinced of it at the sight of the new Princess of Hyrule. On one of the thrones sat a girl, Zelda's age. She wore a silken, white top and a pair of wide trousers of the same material. On top of her head rested exactly the same diadem Zelda wore on special occasions. Like when she first revealed herself to Link as Sheik in the Temple of Time and when she went to the party with Link. Some locks of the new Princess's red hair fell over the piece of jewellery. She had crossed her legs and sat on the throne as if she had always done that. "Leave us alone." she ordered the soldiers. One of them bowed and the two left the throne-room. Link, astonished, did a few steps towards the Princess. "Malon? What are you doing here?" Zelda asked. Malon just smiled. "What does it look like, blondie? I'm the Princess now." Zelda walked towards Malon as well. "How did you..."  
  
"That's none of your concern, Zelda." Malon said loudly. She truly hated the blonde Hylian and at that moment she was in the perfect position to nail her. "Tell me, Zelda, have you got any idea how good Link is in bed?" She giggled fakely and put her hand on her chest. "Oh, I'm sorry. You have never slept with him... Well, I did and I can tell you he's good. Saying sweet things and touching you at wonderfull places..." She turned to Link. "I'll never forget what you did to me, my HUSBAND." Malon looked at Zelda to see what kind of reactions her words had caused. Zelda just stood there and looked at Malon. She started to hate Malon for her actions. Link noticed Zelda's reaction as well. "I'm sorry, Malon. I don't know what you're talking about. It seems I've missed out a month. I don't want to be your husband and I would never in my whole life share one bed with you. Not even if the fate of the world depended on it. I don't love you and I'm not exactly sure if I even like you and your attitude towards my GIRLFRIEND!!" It sounded harsh, but Link was pissed. Malon remained calm. "It seems it's going to cost me another one, but I don't mind that. Apparantly, the witch has you under her spell again. But don't worry, Link. I'm going to get you back to normal and I'll get rid of her." Link stretched his arm and pointed a finger at Malon. "FOR THE LAST BLOODY TIME: I AM NOT ENCHANTED BY HER!!" Malon didn't react on Link's remark. She stepped down from her throne and walked to Zelda. She looked at her from top to toe. Her ripped, cotton dress, her uncombed hair... "You really are pathetic, Zelda. You are something with your money and your fancy dresses, but underneath that varnish is a cheap slut, incapable of taking care of herself. You let others do everything for you. And you collapse when I take just one friend away from you. Wait don't tell me... you're still a virgin and Link is your only boyfriend? Am I right?"  
  
"What the hell happened to you, Malon? You used to be such a decent girl!" Link yelled. Malon laughed. "What do you really know about me, Hero of Time? About the same as of Zelda. You saw me a couple of times in my working dress, working at the ranch and you think I'm so good and pure of soul. Too bad for you." Zelda closed her eyes and concentrated for just a second. She startled and immediatly opened her eyes again. "Link!" Link turned around to her. "I looked into her soul. That thing can't possibly be Malon. Her soul is rotten to the core! It's impossible for a living being to be so evil!" Link wanted to draw his sword, but noticed he didn't had one. Malon smiled fakely at Zelda. "Your not as dumb as I thought." she said with a voice that wasn't hers. It was low and filled with hatred and torture. It echoed through the throne-room. Malon grabbed Zelda at her throat. Her movement was so quick, Zelda didn't had time to react. Zelda tried to remove Malon's hand with her hands, but she was too strong. Malon slowly squeezed Zelda's neck. "Die, princess. Die!" Malon seemed to keep that unearthly voice. "NO!!" Link yelled as he raced to Zelda's aid. Malon grabbed Link at his tunic with her free hand without taking her look off of Zelda. She raised him above her head with incredible ease. Link tried to kick and punch her, but without succes. Malon threw Link over her head and he flew through the air as if he was weightless. With an enormous power, he hit the wall with his back and fell on the ground. Link tried to get up, but couldn't. The pain in his back was horrible. Zelda felt like she would fade. Everything started to get foggy and her senses faded away. Suddenly, Malon let go of her and stumbled back. With the same, strange voice, she started to scream. She grabbed her head with her hands. "NOOO!!!" Link crawled to Zelda to check if she was allright. "IT CAN'T BE!! I TOOK YOUR BODY! LET ME KILL HER! THAT'S WHAT YOU WANTED, RIGHT?" Malon yelled. Suddenly, her body started to shake. She fell on her knees as she kept on screaming. She lifted her head up to the air and she opened her mouth. Dark smoke started to appear from her mouth. Link looked at Malon in horror. "What the..." He held Zelda tightly against his chest. Malon's body started to shake even more and the black smoke moved in the direction of the throne. Then a blinding flash. Link closed his eyes and moved over Zelda to protect her. When the light was gone, Link looked in the direction of Malon. She lay on her stomach, face down, on the floor. She slowly stood up. Link stood up as well, not knowing what would come. Malon stumbled towards him as he helped Zelda on her feet. Zelda painfully grabbed her throat. Malon's hands had left red marks on it. Malon looked at Link with tired eyes. "Is... is it gone?"  
  
Link, Zelda and Malon sat in the dining-room of the castle. Zelda was reading in a big, red book. She quickly turned the pages as she searched for the information she needed. She had changed her ripped dress. Link was interrogating Malon. He tried to remain as friendly as possible while Malon explained everything that had happened. "Where should I start?" she asked uncomfortable. "From the beginning." Link said calmly. Malon sighed. "Okay." She pauzed for a second. "Link, when I first saw you when you were seventeen, I immediatly fell... in love with you. You told me you went to save Princess Zelda and didn't had time to stay with me. I guess that's the part where it went wrong. As the days passed by, I started to develop a hatred against the Princess. But I didn't notice it untill you two came to that party a month ago. I saw by the way you two looked at each other that I didn't had a chance. I thought it was impossible for you to fall in love with her. I... started to imagine things that weren't true. I guess I was completely obsessed by you. When I went inside after I accused Zelda of enchanting you, I met a strange man inside. He had a horrible face..." Link interrupted her. "Let me guess, red, bald dude with spikes and sewed lips?" Malon nodded. "Yes, that's how he looked like. He offered to give you to me, Link. I was so obsessed I agreed. I didn't thought it was possible, but when the man disapeared, you came in and kissed me, telling me I was the only one for you. Later, I met that red man again. He asked me if I would like to see Zelda humiliated. I knew it was possible and I agreed. Shortly after that, Zelda was banished from the castle and you and I got married. It seemed the demon could no longer control you, since you regained your mind right after our honeymoon. When I left you, I ran into the red man again. He offered me power on one condition: He had to enter my body and live there. He promised I would get you back as soon as I had power. He had done so much for me, so I thought it wouldn't hurt. He turned into smoke and entered my body using my nose. It burned, but a few moments later, I was the Princess of Hyrule. You know the rest. He suddenly took over my mind and my deepest evil came out of me." Malon paused for a moment. "I'm so sorry..." she said and started to sob. Link put a hand on her shoulder. "It's OK, Malon. What you did wasn't a smart move, but it could happen to everyone."  
  
"Guys, I know who the red man was, no, still is." Link turned around to Zelda. She gave him the book. It was open at a page with a picture of the being Link and Malon had seen. "It's a Wishgiver. A very dangerous demon." Zelda explained. "It loves chaos and destruction. You can say he... feeds on that stuff. The good part of him is that he needs a mortal being to gain true power on earth. He tries to persuade mortals to... melt with him. He does that the way he did with Malon. By granting them three wishes." Zelda turned to Malon. "You were an ideal prey for him, since you had a wish: Link. He knew that and took advantage of it."  
  
"Where is he now?" Link asked the Princess. She shrugged her shoulders. "Somewhere, searching for another victim." Link turned to Malon again. "There's something I don't dig. You escaped from him. How is that possible?" Malon didn't know how to answer. Zelda smiled at her. "It is possible to banish him away from your body. But it takes a strong mind to do that. Strong emotions can work as well. I guess Malon didn't want to get me killed." Malon was surprised by that, but nodded. "I guess that's true." Link looked at Zelda. "Who summoned that disgusting zombie we killed?" Malon spoke for her turn. "It wasn't me, or that demon." Zelda had an explination for that too. "I guess that was the start of the chaos that hang over our heads. I wonder what happened throughout Hyrule during that night..."  
  
"Do you think the disapearence of Navi and the fact that you lost contact with the sages was also a start?" Link asked. Zelda nodded. "The book says all the damage done by a Whisgiver is undone after he is dispelled from the victim. So I think Navi is back, as well as the sages. I also have an idea that the Mastersword is returned to the Pedestal of Time. It's just a feeling, but..." Zelda cut off her sentence as the door to the dining-room was opened. A soldier came in and bowed. "Your Highness, sorry for interrupting, but a man named Talon is asking for his daughter, Malon. Shall I let him in?" Zelda smiled. She was Princess again. "Yes, let him in." The soldier disapeared and Talon came in. Malon jumped up, ran towards him and hugged him tightly. "Dad! Where have you been?" she said happily. "In Kakariko Village ehm... delivering milk."  
  
"That means sleeping." Link whispered in Zelda's ear. Zelda chuckled. She looked at Malon and Talon. Suddenly it reminded her of her own father. Her eyes started to get wet. She missed him. Link noticed it and put a hand on her arm.  
  
Zelda sat in the castle courtyard. It was a few days after Malon had returned to the ranch with Talon. Link and her weren't married anymore. It seemed that, with the disapearance of the Wishgiver, their marriage had disapeared as well. The council had decided they should rule the kingdom untill Zelda would be of age. Zelda was relieved. She couldn't rule Hyrule. Not just yet. She wore the dress she had been wearing when she had revealed herself to Link. He seemed to like it. Link entered the courtyard. He held a hand behind his back. He kneeled before her and kissed her on the lips. Link thought she looked so kissable in that dress. "Hi, Link. What are you holding behind your back?" she asked curiously. "Close your eyes, Zelda."  
  
"What?" She was surprised, but did as he asked her. Link took a deep breath. It had costed him a lot of money, but she was more than worth it. He took her hand and placed the ring on her delicate finger. "Open your eyes." Zelda opened her eyes and saw a beautifull ring resting on her finger. It was full of diamonds and shone like the moon. She was speachless. But the biggest surprise had yet to come. Link took a deep breath which Zelda could not hear. Then, he took the big step. "Will you marry me, my beautifull Zelda?" 


End file.
